Recently, the disadvantages due to mass consumption of non-renewable resources stands out gradually, the deficiency of natural resources, environmental pollution and global greenhouse effect lead more attentions paid to the development of new energy resources. Some countries such as America have made some allowance policies to encourage the use of the new energy resources. The home energy control system which may utilize new energy resources such as solar energy in large scale has been developed. Conventional home energy control systems mainly transform new energy resources such as solar energy into electricity directly by voltage transforming and stabilizing devices. The use of the conventional home energy control system may be limited by weather conditions, the generated electricity may not be enough to satisfy the needs of the user, and the unused power may also be wasted.
The controlling method of the conventional home energy control system is simple without considering the work differences between the high/low peak period of the power grid etc. in addition to the protection of energy storage units.